


it just happened

by YEOU_09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Changbin isn't rlly mentioned but yep still changlix, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I sure do love writing soulmate aus, I'm sorry I am not able to include the hyung line, Maknae line, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyungsung are dorks, it's vv fluffy you might wanna vommit, seungmin is an angel, they're the type of bestfriends who always fight but has the strongest bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEOU_09/pseuds/YEOU_09
Summary: Hyunjin can't tell you how he ended up at the couch with a creature cuddling to his chest(and it's not kkami), it just happened





	it just happened

**Author's Note:**

> OMG ANOTHER SHITTY FIC FROM ME! (つω⊂* )  
>   
> Idk if you'll like it since I just made this to satisfy my _'hyunin being domestic'_ craving. But I assure you, it's vvv fluffy.  
>   
> This is another soulmate au that I produced by using this writing prompt I saw on Pinterest:  
>   
>  ** _“When two soulmates meet, they are granted a vision of their future together. You brush elbows with a stranger on the street, and instantly you are shown a vision where both of you are posthuman cyborgs, looking down from space at an earth that is nearly unrecognizable.”_**  
>   
>  I just used the idea of what happens when two soulmates meet. The "posthuman cyborgs" is not included since it'll be a broader topic plus my writing is not that nice if it'll be more longer than this. You'll know what I did once you read _*laughs nervously*_  
>   
>  Once again, english isn't my first language. Read the tags for more info(what?) I hope you'll like it!♥ That's all this note is getting longer I'm sorry.

Hyunjin can't tell you why it happened.  
  
He can't tell you how it happened either.  
  
Maybe that's just how this 'soulmate' thing works.  
  
But he can surely tell you where and when it happened.  
  
As clearly as he can recall, it was a busy afternoon at a shopping mall where he is to meet with his bestfriends, Jisung and Felix.  
  
He was instructed to wait on a famous boba place where Jisung works as a part-timer. He sat on their table alone cause Felix isn't there yet, and it's still a few minutes before Jisung's break.  
  
He was looking around out of boredom when he feels like someone is staring at him.  
  
The place was crowded so it's normal that people would be staring at you, also it's pretty common for people like Hyunjin _(those undeniably gorgeous ones)_ to be stared at anywhere they go.  
  
But something feels strange. It's, very different. He can't help but stare back at the said person and was surprised to be greeted with a pair of sparkly eyes.  
  
The other boy wore a mask which covers his mouth up to his nose, his red hair falls right above his fox-like eyes that for some reason were really, very sparkly and _pretty_.  
  
Hyunjin has to admit that he had a pair of pretty eyes.  
  
Though his eyes are the only thing he sees, Hyunjin can tell that the boy is blushing by the way he shyly looks away and cups his own face, covering his eyes as he leans towards his companion's shoulder, his friend maybe.  
  
He chuckles lightly at the cuteness which is shortly interrupted by Jisung stumbling towards him.  
  
"Why are you laughing? And why the hell did you choose the farthest seat from the counter you dumbass? It took me ten minutes to get here!" Jisung breathlessly blurted.  
  
"Brat, this seat is the closest to the exit. Do you really think I'll put as much effort as you did to just enter and leave this shop?"  
  
"Probably not, you lazy bitch."  
  
They started bickering as a routine everytime they see each other, and it lasts up to forty minutes, an hour if they feel like it.  
  
Felix arrives thankfully, just a few minutes later just in time to prevent the other two from starting a mess with their foods.  
  
"Hyunjin-ah, could you move aside so I get to sit near the window?"  
  
"Sure thing Lixie." Hyunjin said as he stands up so Felix could moved towards the said seat.  
  
The place is kinda small so the unoccupied spaces are obviously narrow, not to mention the place is full of costumers.  
  
"Why can't you be that nice to me?" Jisung whined.  
  
"It's cause I hate you."  
  
"No one loves you too."  
  
Hyunjin was about to fire back when his shoulders brush with somebody.  
  
Unfamiliar sceneries –visions, flashed before his eyes as he stood there, frozen in shock.  
  
The first one goes like this:  
A familiar, but not quite, mop of red hair was shown before him. Somebody is snuggling against his neck while giggling quietly, and for some unknown reason, he finds himself giggling back.  
  
And then the next thing he saw was an angel smiling at him widely. Though his eyes are turned into crescents, Hyunjin can still see the tiny specks of different shades of brown sparkling under the setting sun beside the sea, making his heart swell.  
  
There are a lot of other visions but the last one almost made him tear up because of the domesticity. He always dreamed about being domestic with someone special. He hears soft breathing as the creature beside him peacefully wanders off to dreamland. He sees himself smiling softly as he plays with the boys hair gently before everything started to fade.  
  
As the sceneries faded, his eyes automatically scanned the shop with hope to meet who he had brushed his shoulder against with.  
  
"Found them?" Hyunjin snapped back to reality when Jisung spoke up.  
  
"W-who?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Your soulmate, duh."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"This boy right here, had the same expression when he found his." Jisung smugly explains as he gestures towards Felix. The said boy scratched his nape.  
  
"YOU ALREADY MET YOURS?!"  
  
"Uhh,, that's why I called you both– wAIT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! GO FOLLOW YOUR SOULMATE DUMBO!"  
  
"SHIT U RITE!" Hyunjin yells as he rans towards the door, frantically trying to find someone with red hair.  
  
He was slowly losing hope until he hears a high-pitched shriek.  
  
"SEUNGMINIE HYUNG WE HAVE TO GO BACK! I FOUND HIM HEY! HYUNNNNGGGGG PLEASE, JUST A SECOND!" the redhead screamed as he thrashed in his friend's grip.  
  
"Jeongin, your brother is looking for you. He's gonna kill me if he found out that i snuck you out while you're still grounded!" the other boy, Seungmin, yells at him back calmly.  
  
Hyunjin dumbly stood there, frozen, malfunctioning, he can't figure out what to do next.  
  
Although he can't see his face, Hyunjin's pretty sure that this Jeongin guy is his soulmate. That's because he didn't see anyone with an obnoxious red hair sitting on their heads other than the boy himself. He also mentioned something about finding his own soulmate.  
  
Another shriek got him back to his senses "H-HEY!"  
  
He congratulated himself for earning their attention, the other two stopped bickering and turned towards him.  
  
The redhead– Jeongin's eyes widened with recognition as Hyunjin shyly approached them.  
  
"H-hwang Hyunjin." Hyunjin stuttered as he held his hand out.  
  
The other boy blushes, unable to speak, hiding behind his friend shyly. Seungmin seems to be done with his friend's antics so he speaks for him.  
  
"He's Yang Jeongin and I'm Kim Seungmin, his bestfriend, nice to meet you, but we really have to go. You'll meet here again tommorow morning to discuss your shits, I promise I'll bring him here. Bye!" Seungmin shook their hands together before dragging Jeongin somewhere.  
  
Hyunjin's pretty sure he heard Seungmin muttered something like _'why do I have to do all the work?! why should I be the one looking out after this baby?! what did I do to suffer like this?!'_ tiredly.  
  
Hyunjin just smiled, _"Finally"_  
  
"Finally what?" a voice wakes Hyunjin up from daydreaming.  
  
"O-oh nothing, I just can't believe that you're actually real, right beside me, cuddling me and kissing my nose whenever you think I'm asleep. I mean, how could this angel possibly be mine?"  
  
"Hyuunnnnggg,, please stop being sappy~" the other boy whined sleepily, trying to ignore his own blush.  
  
"Way to ruin the moment Yang Jeongin." Hyunjin stated. Jeongin squealed as Hyunjin hugs him tighter while showering him with kisses.  
  
"But hyungg~ it's too cringey! Stop!" Jeongin half-squeaked, half-giggled as he tried to break free from Hyunjin's grasp.  
  
"I'm just reminiscing about where and when we met and thinking about how the soulmate system works." Hyunjin said after pressing a long kiss on Jeongin's forehead.  
  
Jeongin smiled, drowsily staring at Hyunjin's eyes before pecking his lips "Why are you being so sentimental today hmm?"  
  
Hyunjin chuckled as he leans his head towards Jeongin, their foreheads touching, he pulls him by the waist and they smile at each other "Nothing, I just realized how important you are to me and I love you so much." he whispers before tilting his head to close the remaining gap between them.  
  
Jeongin laughs in their kiss, hands flying up to play with Hyunjin's hair while whispering a soft _'I love you too'._  
  
They pulled back after a few seconds to catch some air "But seriously though, how did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it just happens? Don't think about it too much, just kiss me."  
  
"If I had a choice to kiss you, or breath... well, I'd breath."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Innie! I was kidding! No! Don't go! Comebackkkk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos makes me want to write more♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
